Team Natsu at Yokai Academy
by LoveIsARose
Summary: On request of the Magic Council, Makarov is to send one of his groups in Fairy Tail to a school in a different dimension for a year. He decides to send Team Natsu. As a result, Team Natsu ends up going Yokai Academy for a school year. Read to find out how they survive a year at a monster school. Or rather, read to find out how a monster school survives Team Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. There was food everywhere, furniture flying through the air, and of course, Natsu and Gray were fighting.

"TEAM NATSU, COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" Master Makarov yelled. The guild was silent was they watched the team make their way to the master's office.

"I bet this is because of the buildings you destroyed on our last mission, Natsu," Lucy growled. Natsu just shrugged. As soon as they stepped into their master's office, they were greeted by a huge smile on the master's face. The five from the group (including Happy) obviously looked confused.

"Don't worry, you guys aren't in trouble," assured Makarov. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy sighed in relief. "Actually, I wanted to see if you guys were up for an exciting trip."

"You bet we are, Gramps!" exclaimed Natsu, giving him his trademark grin.

The master nodded approvingly and said, "Good. The Magic Council wants each guild to send one of their groups to a school in a different dimension. They said they wanted to collect information about other dimensions. You guys are going to go a place called Yokai Academy and will stay there for the whole school year."

Team Natsu nodded. Then Lucy said, "Wait. I read about Yokai Academy from a book. Isn't it a school for monsters?"

"You are right, my child," the master replied. "But don't worry. You guys will fit right in because you use magic. Now go home and pack. Your train leaves tonight. After you guys get off the train, you will have to go on a certain bus. That bus will drive you to the other dimension."

Natsu looked sick. "Tr-train?" he stammered. "B-bus?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Erza demanded.

"N-not at a-all!" Natsu squeaked, and then ran out of Makarov's office. After Natsu made his escape, the rest of the group left too so they could pack.

Lucy sat at her desk. She was writing a short letter to her mother and father in heaven before she left for the train.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_ Guess what? Team Natsu is going to Yokai Academy! It's so exciting! I hope I'll make new friends. Wait, no. I should be worried about another thing: Will I survive a year at a school for __**monsters**__? The master said we'd fit right in. I hope he's right. Well, I have to go now, or else Erza will be mad. Wish me luck!_

_ Love,_

_ Lucy_

Lucy slipped the envelope into the box that held the rest of her letters. She picked up her suitcase and headed to trained station.

On the train, Natsu was unconscious and his head was on Erza's lap. Lucy was sitting next to Gray with Happy sleeping in her arms. Lucy sighed and looked out the window. _I wonder what Yokai Academy's students are like_, she thought. _Hopefully they're nice._ After a while, Lucy drifted off to sleep.

When the train screeched to a halt, everyone who was sleeping woke up. Natsu jumped out of the train, filled with life and energy again. The rest of Team Natsu walked out of the train like normal people. Gray, who obviously loved to torture Natsu, said, "Don't forget about the bus."

Natsu suddenly looked sick again and Gray snickered. But then Erza glared at Gray, and he hid behind Lucy. This time, it was Natsu's turn to snicker. "Oi, Ice Princess, you're hiding behind a girl! How sissy can you get?"

"What did you say Flame-brain?"

"Exactly what you heard, Sissy Snowflake."

"Is there fighting?!" bellowed Erza.

Natsu and Gray started dancing with each other. "N-no, sir!" they replied in unison. Lucy just sighed and said, "Come one guys, let's just get to the bus before we miss it."

On the bus, the bus driver creepily said, "Hehehehe….. I hope you guys will survive….. hehehehe…"

Lucy, Gray, and Happy were creeped out, but Erza was firm. Natsu, on the other hand, didn't react at all because he was unconscious.

When they got off the bus, Natsu, again, sprung back to life. "Woohoo!" he shouted. "I am revived!" Everyone just sweat-dropped.

After they made their way through the forest, they finally stood in front of the huge school. "Wow," murmured Lucy.

A girl with long black hair wearing an old-fashioned dress came up to them and said, "Hello, my name is Ruby. Are you the ones that were sent from another dimension?" They nodded, and Ruby slapped her hands with joy and continued, "Great! Follow me and I will lead you to the head master's office."

They walked into the office and were greeted by the head master. "Welcome," he said. "Ruby told me that you are the ones that were sent from a different dimension. I'm glad that you made it. Here are your uniforms and dorm room keys. You are allowed to customize your uniform, but just not so much that you cannot recognize it anymore" He handed them the items. "It is still early in the morning, so classes haven't started yet. That means you can still join today's lessons. Oh, and," he glanced at Happy, "please keep your pets in your dorm room."

"Happy is not my pet, he's my friend!" Natsu argued.

"Natsu, you'd better listen," warned Erza.

"Aye, sir!"

The team went to their dorm rooms. Happy, of course, shared a room with Natsu. The four rooms were next to each other (From left to right order: Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu and Happy). Lucy went into her room and customized her uniform. First of all, those sleeves were way too long. "Open, gate of crab: Cancer!" she called.

Cancer appeared and said, "Yes, ebi?"

Lucy instructed him to cut the sleeves so that they'd only cover the top portion of her upper arm. After he went back to the spirit world, Lucy decided to wear a different. She didn't like the ugly-colored plaid skirt, so instead she reached into her suitcase and pulled out a pink miniskirt. After she changed into her new and improved uniform, she wore her belt that had her keys and her whip. The she lied down on her bed and nearly dozed off when she heard a knock on her door. "Lucy, this is Erza," Erza said. "Classes will start in five minutes. Let's go."

When Lucy opened the door and stepped out, she also saw Gray and Natsu. Natsu's uniform's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was obviously still wearing his scarf. Gray left his shirt unbuttoned, revealing a white shirt underneath. Erza's uniform was exactly the same, except she was wearing glasses.

"Um, Erza, I didn't know you wore glasses," Lucy said.

"I don't," Erza responded. "I'm only wearing them because they make me look smarter. Everyone sweat-dropped at that.

A cat-like woman came up to them. "Hello there! I'm Nekonome-sensei. Are you the students from the different dimension?" she asked. The four nodded. "Good! Follow me; I'll bring you to my class!"

When they walked in, the teacher said, "Class, we have four new students this year." She turned to Team Natsu. "You may introduce yourselves."

Lucy stepped forward and said, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"I am Erza Scarlet."

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Gray Fullbuster."

The boys all stared at Lucy and Erza with hearts in their eyes. The girls did the same, except at Natsu and Gray. They walked to their seats, were in the back row. As Lucy walked to her desk, a blue-haired girl was glaring at her for some unknown reason. But then she heard a boy whisper to someone else, "Dude, I think Lucy's boobs are bigger than Kurumu's!" Lucy guessed that the blue-haired girl was Kurumu.

At the end of the school day, a group of five walked up to Team Natsu. A black haired boy said, "Hello. I'm Aono Tsukune."

A pink haired girl said, "I'm Akashiya Moka."

"Kurono Kurumu," the big-chested blue-haired girl said.

"I'm Sendo Yukari!" a little girl wearing a witch's hat chirped.

"Shirayuiki Mizore," a purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth said.

Tsukune said, "It's nice to meet you. You guys can just call us by our first names."

Kurumu walked up to Lucy and asked, "Are you a succubus?"

Lucy looked surprised by that question. "Erm, no. Why do you ask?"

"Hmph. No reason," Kurumu said and walked away.

"Sorry about that," Yukari said. "Kurumu is a succubus and can't stand anyone with a bigger chest than hers." She rolled her eyes. Lucy shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, um, is that so?" she said.

Suddenly, Moka's eyes lit up. "Hey, how about you guys join the newspaper club?" she asked.

Natsu shook his head. "Nah, we'll pa-"

Erza whacked his head. "Thank you. That's a wonderful idea. We'd be glad to join," she said. She turned around and gave Team Natsu a stern glare. "No objections, _right_?"

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy stammered, "N-no objections, E-erza!"

Tsukune smiled. "Great," he said. "Nekonome-sensei is our advisor and Gin-senpai is our leader." He turned to Erza and Lucy. "And be careful. Gin-senpai is a pervert."

Erza suddenly started emitting a dark aura. "Oh, so he's a pervert?" she said. "Then as soon as I see him, I shall slice him up." A huge sword suddenly appeared in her hand.

"Eep! Erza, c-calm down! No killing!" squeaked Lucy.

The dark aura disappeared, but the sword remained. "Fine," said Erza. "But if I catch him doing anything perverted, I shall slice him in half."

They wentinto the Newspaper club room and sat down. Just then, a man with black hair and a head band walked in. "Hello, ladies," he said. "Your Gin-senpai is here. Does anyone have any new scoo-" he spotted Team Natsu. "New members? Perfect!" He walked past Gray and Natsu and went straight to Erza and Lucy. "My ladies, it is a pleasure to be your acquaintance. I am Moriaka Ginei, but you may call me Gin-senpai."

Erza said, "So _you're_ the pervert, huh." She held her sword to his neck. "Let me warn you, if I catch you doing anything perverted, I will cut you in half with no hesitation. Understand?"

Gin nodded and backed away, bumping into Lucy. As soon as he felt her chest, her chest, he spun around and said, "Kuru- wait, no. You're not Kurumu. I had thought you were her because of your huge che-"

Lucy just screamed, "LUUUUCY KIIIIIICK!" and kicked him so hard that he went flying into the hallway and crashed into the wall. "Oops," she said.

Gin rubbed the back of his head and said, "You've got a strong kick there." He walked back into the classroom like nothing happened. He turned to Team Natsu and said, "I request your names, please. "

Erza said, "I'm Erza. This is Lucy. The pink-haired boy is Natsu and the one with black hair is Gray."

During the meeting, Mizore asked, "What kind of monsters are you guys? I know it's against the school rules to tell anyone, but nobody follows that rule. I'm a snow fairy. Moka is a vampire, Yukari's a witch, and Kurumu is a succubus. And Tsukune is sort of a human but he has Moka's vampire blood in him. Oh, and Gin-senpai is a werewolf."

Lucy said, "We're not monsters. We're mages from a different dimension."

Moka's eyes widened at that. "Really?" she asked.

Natsu grinned and said, "I'm a fire dragon slayer. Fire is my specialty. I have magic strong enough to slay a dragon." He let his whole body get engulfed in flames and he gave everyone his trademark smile. The Newpaper club's members gasped (not including the people from Team Natsu).

Gray made a sword out of ice and said, "I'm an ice-make mage. I can make things out of ice." Mizore popped up from under a table and said, "I can use ice too."

"I am a re-equip mage, which means I can equip clothes, armor, and weapons from a pocket in space," said Erza. The sword she was holding suddenly disappeared.

Lucy said, "I'm a celestial spirit mage. I can summon spirits from the celestial spirit world through keys." She took a key from her key ring and said, "Open, gate of lion: Leo!" Loke popped out and said, "You called for me, princess?" as he kissed Lucy's hand. Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Forced gate closure," she said. Loke exclaimed, "Wait, no, my love! Don't make me lea-"

Yukari asked, "Is he your boyfriend, Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head vigorously. "NO," she answered.

"He llllllllllliiiiiiiikes you!" a familiar voice said. Lucy spun around and said, "Happy! I thought you were supposed to be in Natsu's room."

Happy snickered and said, "I am supposed to be in there, but I snuck out."

Natsu was about to hug Happy when they both turned and saw a furious Erza. "HAPPY!" she yelled. "GET BACK INTO NATSU'S ROOM! NOW!

Happy zoomed out of the room saying, "Aye, sir!"

Kurumu stared at where Happy was. "Was that a talking, flying blue cat?" she demanded.

Natsu grinned and said, "He's an exceed."

The Newspaper Club kept on talking and looking for scoops until the meeting was over. As Team Natsu walked out of the room, Lucy said, "That was fun. But I think Kurumu hates me."

Gray said, "Mizore reminds me of Juvia. She stalks Tsukune all of the time."

"They seem like a nice bunch," commented Erza.

Of course, Natsu said, "Oi, I wanna fight them!" Erza, Gray, and Lucy sweat-dropped.

Lucy wrote a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_ Today was my first day at Yokai Academy. It was really fun, but tiring at the same , and guess what? I made some new friends. They are Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu. Well, I don't know if I would consider Kurumu as a friend. She seems to hate me. Maybe someday she'll like me. Well, it's time for me to go to bed now. Good night!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Lucy put the letter into her suitcase and slipped into her bed, falling into a deep sleep. Too bad she didn't notice a pink-haired somebody in her bed too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! :DD Sorry I haven't updated a chapter for a while. I've had trouble getting access to my computer :P This chapter has Nalu 3 Are there any relationship requests? Btw, I'm thinking of adding an OC of mine, but I'm not very sure... Anyways, here's a response to a review:**

**KeyofRings: Thanks for liking my story :D. Also, you are SO right about Yokai Academy surviving Team Natsu, not the other way around. It'll be a miracle that Natsu doesn't burn down the whole school.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lucy woke up, feeling something warm in her bed. She lifted up her blanket, finding Natsu fast asleep.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?" She kicked Natsu off her bed.

Natsu landed in the floor with a thud. "Oi, Lucy, you sure are loud in the morning," he complained. "I'm in your bed 'cause I always do this in your apartment. Besides, if you don't want me in here, then just lock your door." _But I can always unlock your door with my handy paper clip_, he thought to himself.

Lucy sighed. "Whatever," she said. "Just go back to your own room. NOW. I have to get ready for class." With that, she pushed Natsu out of her room and was about to ready for the day when Gray stepped out of her bathroom, towel around his waist.

"GRAY! WHY THE HECK WERE YOU USING YOU USING MY SHOWER?!" she bellowed. Gray flinched, but replied, "My shower wasn't working. I knew that Eza would kill me if I used hers. And there is NO WAY I'm even setting foot in flame-brain's room."

Lucy pointed at the door. "Get. Out. Now," she said, controlling her anger. "NOW!" Gray scrambled out the door immediately, although Lucy had a feeling that that it wouldn't be the last time Natsu and Gray trespassed into her room.

As soon as he got out, Erza walked into the room. "What happened?" she asked. "I heard you screaming."

Lucy sighed. "Oh, it's nothing, Erza. Just two idiots who have no common sense in their non-existent brains," she said.

Erza automatically knew that Lucy was talking about Natsu and Gray. She walked out of the room, muttering something that sounded like, "I'll kill those two."

And sure enough, moments after Erza left, Lucy heard Natsu and Gray shrieking things like "Forgive us, Erza!" and "Please don't kill us!". Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

In class, Lucy saw Natsu and Gray, except that they were extremely beat up. Lucy bit her lip to prevent herself from bursting out laughing. She noticed that the two were glaring at Erza. Lucy mentally thanked Erza. Nekonome-sensei burst into the class room holding a huge bowl of fish. "Nyaa~! Good morning, class! Guess what? Instead of learning, we can spend the whole class period having fun!" The whole class cheered at the teacher's statement- well, the whole class except for Erza.

Erza immediately stood up. "Sensei, I'm afraid I must oppose this. If we proceed, the whole class will erupt in chaos. Also, we will lose a period's worth of education!" The class sweat-dropped at the last comment.

Lucy pouted. "Aww, let it slide just this once, Erza. It'll be fun!" she said. After much persuasion, Erza finally gave in and agreed. The class erupted in cheers. So for the rest of class, everyone chatted and had fun. Natsu and Gray started to brawl many times, but of course, Erza was there to stop them. Lucy walked over to Tsukune.

"Hi, Lucy. What's up?" greeted Tsukune.

Lucy smiled. "I want to somehow make Kurumu to actually like me. Do you have any ideas?"

Tsukune thought for a moment. "I'm not really sure. Unless your chest magically shrank, she'll probably dislike you for the whole year," he responded.

Lucy sighed, and then said, "Oh, well. Thanks anyways. See you la-"

BAM!

Lucy was sprawled on the ground, with Natsu and Gray piled on top of her. Erza was on the other side of the room, holding a humongous hammer. "NO MORE FIGHTING, NATSU AND GRAY!" she shouted. Then Erza noticed that she accidentally made the two boys land on Lucy. "I'm so sorry, Lucy!" she apologized. "Since I feel very guilty, you may hit me."

Lucy tried getting out from under Natsu and Gray, but failed. "No worries, Erza," she said. "But please get these two off of me before I suffocate to death." In a flash, Natsu and Gray went flying into the chalkboard, and Lucy was freed. "Thanks Erza," she said, dusting herself off.

Lucy walked over to Natsu and Gray. "Um, are you guys alright?" she asked. The two shot back up, as if nothing happened. They both charged at Erza, attempting to attack her. Erza skillfully dodged their attacks and attacked them back. The three broke out into an intense battled. Lucy sweat-dropped, and thought, _I thought Erza was the one who said 'no fighting.'_

When class finally ended, many desks and chairs were destroyed. Erza apologized, and said that Team Natsu would pay for everything. "Waaah! Why am I dragged into this? I didn't even destroy anything!" Lucy cried. Erza shot Lucy a glare, and she immediately stopped whining.

For the rest of the day, things were pretty normal. Of course, Natsu and Gray constantly fought, but Erza was there to stop them.

Time skip~ After the end-of-the-term exams (btw, Natsu and Gray came to Lucy's room so often that it basically became a normal routine):  
  
"Waaah~ Lucy is so smart 3!" praised Yukari. Yukari was obviously still in first place, but Lucy had found her way up to second, surpassing Moka. Moka, being a very sweet and kind person, said, "Congrats, Lucy!"

Lucy thanked her, walked up to join Team Natsu. "I'm in fourth place, after Moka," said Erza.

"I'm in thirteenth place," said Gray. "And flame-brain here is dead last."

"Shut up, icy stripper," snapped Natsu.

"Crap!" yelled Gray, after realizing he was only in his boxers. "When did that happen?!" He left in search of his missing clothes. Erza demanded that Natsu would help him, and then she left to also help.

A group of girls came up to Lucy, emitting an angry aura. "Erm, do you guys need anything?" Lucy asked uneasily.

"Oh, you know very well why we're here," one of them said. The group dragged Lucy into the girl's bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Lucy was slapped in the face. Then kicked in the stomach, and punched on her nose.

Lucy, while pinching her bloody nose and blocking many other angry attacks, stammered, "W-what are you guys doing?" She tried running out of the bathroom, but there were girls blocking the door. She was about to grab her keys, when another girl swiped them away. "Don't act all innocent!" she yelled. "We heard rumors of you and my beloved Natsu-sama sleeping in the same bed!" Another girl shouted, "Yeah! I also heard that Gray-kun visits you every morning!"

Lucy tried to explain. "Wait, no! That's not true! Well, actually it is, but that's not wha-"

Lucy was interrupted by another slap on her face. "So you admit that it's true!" the girl who was holding her keys shrieked. Lucy grabbed her keys but was punched in the stomach during the process.

By then, some of the girls were in their monster forms. Lucy was about to be smashed by a huge pumpkin-like monster when the door to the girls' bathroom burst open and someone shouted, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Natsu ran into the bathroom the bathroom, not caring about the gender thing, and picked Lucy up bridal-style. "If Lucy gets TOUCHED by you guys ever again, I will KILL you," he warned, and then walked out of the bathroom, still holding Lucy.

People stared when they saw Natsu walking out of the girls' bathroom, holding a beat-up Lucy who blushing madly. Lucy heard whispers like, "Are they a couple?" and "Omigosh, I've got to get a picture!"

"Natsu, please put me down! I can walk by myself!" Lucy said. Natsu ignored what Lucy said, and walked straight to the school infirmary. The school nurse saw Lucy and immediately took her away to treat her.

When Lucy and Natsu reached the Newspaper Club room, Moka said, "Are you alright, Lucy? I heard what happened. The news spread like a wild fire."

"People even took pictures!" Yukari added. "Look, I got a copy!" She showed the club a picture of Natsu carrying Lucy bridal-style. Lucy flushed a deep shade of red. A very familiar voice said, "He llllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiikes you!"

Lucy spun around and saw Happy. "Shut up, stupid cat!" she exclaimed. Erza also spun around and snatched Happy by his tail. "If I catch you out of Natsu's room one more time, I will pull your whiskers out," she threatened. Happy immediately flew out of the room, yelling, "Aye, sir!"

"Hey, I have an idea!" Yukari suggested. "Let's write an article about this!"

"NO!" Natsu and Lucy shouted in unison. The Newspaper club members chuckled at this. Yukari pouted and crawled under the table, only to find Mizore there too. Gray shuddered, and thought, _She is just like Juvia. They must be twin sisters or something!_

When the club meeting ended, Moka suddenly said, "Hey, I just remembered! Physical exams are in one week."

Kurumu perked up after hearing this. She strutted up to Lucy and exclaimed, "The battle is on!"

Lucy had a confused look on her face and just replied with a, "Huh?"

Kurumu smirked and said, "After we get the results, I will be able to prove that I am the real boob queen!"

"U-um, okay…?" Lucy said, sweat-dropping.

As Team Natsu was walking back to their rooms, Erza declared, "Because of my competitive, instincts, I will join in on this competition too!" Lucy inwardly groaned. _Why is this happening to me? _she thought.

* * *

**So... how was it? Yes, I know, it was kind of short... Well, if you have anything to say, just feel free to review. Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm soooooooo sorry it took me so long to do so! I've sort of having a writer's block for both of my stories, and I'm really busy with an original story that's not on this site. I know, I'm such an idiot and an un-dedicated author! I promise I'll try my best though! I'm sorry, but please do not expect fast updated on this story! Gomen!**

* * *

Lucy stood in line, tugging on her short white shirt, trying to cover her red bloomers. "Why do we have to wear these?" Lucy asked.

"Because," Erza replied, "this is required for physical exams. You're not thinking of breaking the rules, are you?" Lucy shuddered and shook her head vigorously. There was absolutely _no way _she would defy Erza. It was too dangerous.

When it was finally Lucy's turn, Ruby told her to take her shirt off. "W-what? Do I have to?" Lucy stammered. Ruby chuckled. "Don't worry, Lucy-san," she assured. "We're all girls." Reluctantly, Lucy did as she was told. Ruby took out her measuring rope and wrapped it around Lucy's bust. She wrote down the results and continued on with the next part of the exam. After Ruby finished, she took the paper with the physical exam results off of the clip board and handed it to Lucy. Lucy politely bowed and left, searching for Erza.

She found her talking casually to Yukari. Erza saw the blonde approaching, and called out, "Ah, Lucy, there you are. All four of us will share our results once Kurumu gets here." Lucy rose and eyebrow and repeated, "'All four'? I thought it was only the three of us."

"That's because I'm joining too!" Yukari piped up. "Although I obviously have no chance…" She eyed Lucy's and Erza's busts with slight envy.

Lucy patted Yukari's head. "It's all right, Yukari," she comforted. "You're only thirteen, remember? I'm sure you'll have a body like us once you're 18."

Yukari smiled, but then pouted. "That's a five-year wait!" she complained. Lucy and Erza both chuckled.

Suddenly, Kurumu appeared. "Ready, rival?" she said, directing it to Lucy. _She sounds just like Juvia!_ Lucy thought. Kurumu held her results sheet up to Lucy's face and pointed to the space that held the number of her bust size. "90 centimeters!" she bragged. "I doubt you can beat that!"

Truthfully, Lucy hadn't looked at her result yet, so didn't know whether she 'won' or not. She glanced down at her own paper, but before she could find out, Erza triumphantly announced (but not too loudly), "90.5 centimeters!" Kurumu grimaced, but she was eager to beat Lucy, not Erza. Why Kurumu didn't hate Erza but still hated Lucy was a mystery to the blonde.

"64 centimeters!" Yukari intercepted, sharing her measurement just for the heck of it. She sighed sadly. "Why is my chest so small?" she asked, comical tears cascading down her cheeks. The three older girls sweat dropped.

Lucy glanced at the number on her sheet. She bit her tongue when she saw the result. Should she just lie so that Kurumu would be happy and like her? Before she could make up her mind, the succubus snatched the paper out of Lucy's hands and read the number out loud. "91 centimeters…. 91 CENTIMETERS?!" she shouted.

Other girls turned their heads toward Kurumu to see what the commotion was about. "_You," _Kurumu seethed, jabbing her index finger at Lucy's chest. "You title stealer!" Lucy raised her eyebrows, obviously confused at what the furious bluette meant by "title stealer."

Her silent question was answered when Kurumu continued. "You stole my title as the Boob Queen! I _cannot _believe you! You… you…!"

"It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Lucy asked.

"'Not big of a deal?!'" repeated Kurumu. "Of course it's a big deal! I just lost my prideful position of the Boob Queen to _you!_" With that, the black wings sprouted out of the succubus' back and she flew away, most likely seeking comfort from Tsukune.

"Ah, yes. A competitive opponent is nice to have at times, is it not?" Erza said. Lucy sweat dropped. Competitive opponent? More like crazy tyrant.

By the time physical exams were over for both genders, it was already lunch time. Erza, Lucy, and Yukari walked into the cafeteria together. "Oi! Luce! Erza! Yukari! Come sit over here!" a familiar voice yelled. The three girls turned their heads to see Natsu waving his arms like a maniac, sitting at a table with Gray, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu. Lucy sat at the other side of the table between Erza and Moka, far away from Kurumu, who was still angry.

_One term down, three more to go. How long am I going to last with an angry succubus? _Lucy thought.

* * *

"All right, class! This week will be dedicated to one-one-one battling!" Kotsubo Otuko shouted. "Every day, I will announce two people, and they will have to fight each other for 30 minutes! Either one will and one will lose, or they will both have a tie! Any questions?"

Immediately, a certain pink-haired dragon slayer's hand shot up. "Oi! I wanna fight first!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, Dragneel, but I already chose the matches, so wait till your turn is up," the PE instructer replied. Natsu pouted, but remained silent.

"First up," Kotsubo announced, "are Gray Fullbuster versus Shirayuki Mizore!"

Whispers and murmurs rippled through the students. Lucy nudged Gray. "Looks like you're up against another ice user, ne?" she whispered. He replied with a nod, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

Both opponents walked to the center of the field, looking each other directly in the eye. "Don't go easy on me, okay?" Mizore requested.

Gray smirked. "Wasn't planning on it." As soon as the whistle blew, Gray put his hands his hands together in a battle pose. "Ice Make: Lance!" Large, icy arrows shot out from his hands and headed toward Mizore at tremendous speed. Though they were fast, Mizore was faster. Well, mostly. The sharp tip of one ice lance grazed her arm, creating a shallow cut. She hissed slightly, but nevertheless mostly ignored it.

Transforming her hands into icy claws, she leapt into the air and sent down a rain of icicles at Gray. "Ice Make: Shield!" Gray yelled. A large, semi-circle made of ice blocked all of Mizore's attack. Just as he was about to launch an attack of his own, Mizore appeared right in front of him and slashed her ice claw down his front. It tore his shirt off completely – not that it mattered; Gray was going to take it off later anyway – and created five long scratches down his well-toned chest and abs. Gray scowled. It didn't hurt that much, but for the rest of the week he had to keep a shirt on to prevent others from staring at the five peculiar lines running along the front upper-half of his body.

Wanting to get the battle over with, Gray shouted, "Ice Make: Cannon!" A large bazooka-like hand-held cannon formed in his hands. Wasting no time, he shot a frozen cannonball at Mizore. It hit her square in the stomach, causing her to crash into a nearby tree. Before she could get up and start fighting again, Gray placed his hands on the ground and cast another spell. "Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" Long, jagged ice spikes shot out from the ground under Mizore, trapping her between them. To officially finish the battle, Gray did one last thing. "Ice Make: Prison!" A huge cage made of ice slammed down around Mizore, forbidding her to escape.

"And our winner is: Gray Fullbuster!" Kotsubo exclaimed. Fan girls of the ice mage screamed out words of praise.

"Yosh!" Natsu cheered. "This is the power of Fairy Tail mages!" Before returning to his spot beside his teammates, Gray let Mizore out of all the ice he had trapped her in.

"Great job, by the way," he said, after letting her out.

Mizore smiled. "Thanks. You did pretty well too," she replied. "But next time we fight – if there is one – I will surely win!"

"We'll see about that," he responded.

Before students dispersed to their next classes, Kotsubo announced, "Next class's battle will be between Erza Scarlet and Sendo Yukari!"

The said red head turned to the young witch. "Good luck for tomorrow, Yukari," Erza said. Yukari gulped, but nodded. She already knew the results, with or without her genius brain.

* * *

Later that day, Lucy sat at her desk, writing a letter to her mother and father in heaven.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_ It's actually pretty fun staying at Yokai Academy, if you don't count being hated by a succubus (Kurumu still doesn't like me at all!). Anyway, wuess what? I'm number 2 in the school's ranking of academics! Of course, Yukari is in the lead. She's an absolute genius! She actually kind of reminds me of Levy – just a bit though. That reminds me, I wonder how Fairy Tail is doing right now? It's been a little more than two months since Team Natsu and I have left. I have to admit, I do miss them a lot. But I'm sure time will fly by as long as I'm with my friends. Good night!_

_ Love,_

_ Lucy_

After stuffing the letter in the box of many others, Lucy stretched her arms and yawned. She crawled right into bed, completely missing the sight of Natsu sprawled out on one side of the mattress. Or maybe she did, but just didn't mind at all.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short! D: Please forgive me! I'll still try hard on this story! I'm just really busy with school (I'm also busy moving to another house) and my story-writing time is really limited!**

**So, until next time (which, hopefully, isn't in too long)!**


End file.
